onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Down the Rabbit Hole)
Millie Brown |haircolor = Light brown Blonde |eyecolor = Green |home = Her house Invisible home Bethlem Asylum |relatives = seefamily |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = And They Lived... |latestmention = A Wondrous Place }} Alice is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the first episode and is portrayed by starring cast member Sophie Lowe and co-star Millie Brown. Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis Carroll's novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, and from the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. History At an older age, she returns to Wonderland intending to bring something home and show her father so he'll finally believe her. She tries stealing a weeping willow flower from the Queen of Hearts' garden but instead incurs the royal's wrath. From then on, she gains a reputation as a murderess, despite the Queen's false charges against her, and is actively hunted by the Queen of Hearts' soldiers. After eluding guards in the forest, she apprehends the Queen's Knave but lets him go. Later, she finds a resting spot and sets up a net trap, which Knave gets caught in. Alice sways him into believing she is not a murderer but learns Knave is chasing after her because the Queen commanded him via his heart. She breaks into the Queen's vault where each box has two letters detonating a card name and finds Knave's heart in the container listed as "J H" for "Jack of Hearts". By accident, she uses the heart to command Knave to stop trying to kill her. As a favor, Knave agrees to help her find proof of Wonderland and they have a drinking contest at a tavern. Their friendship deepens when she learns about his sister, Penelope, who died young. She returns his heart, deciding to search for proof alone until Knave assists in procuring the White Rabbit for her. In the Queen's maze, he stays behind to distract incoming guards while Alice flees, home-bound, with the White Rabbit in a bag. Through the maze, she steals a piece of magic mushroom from the Caterpillar while guards close in on her. After taking a bite of the mushroom to shrink herself, she uncaps and slides into a bottle. Unexpectedly, Alice meets a genie inside. He proves to be an ally; introducing himself as Cyrus and welcoming her into his home. She explains her search for proof of Wonderland and shows him the White Rabbit. He thinks it's sad she is risking her life for someone who doesn't believe in her, and gives her words of wisdom: that when you really love someone, proof is not necessary, and it's all about trusting in one's own belief. Sadly, Alice knows that isn't how love works in her world, but Cyrus says anything is possible and offers to grant her three wishes. They leave for the outside where Alice returns to normal size and Cyrus gives her three red jewels which are the wishes. After deciding to let the White Rabbit go, she learns from Cyrus about certain wish restrictions. He stresses they are the four laws of magic, which include the inability to wish for someone's death, bringing a person back from the dead, changing the past or making an individual fall in love. She ponders using a wish to free him, but he explains that has never ended well for either side because the bigger the wish, the larger the consequence. Still unsure what to wish for, they take a walk through the maze so he can give her some suggestions and end up at a tavern at night. Cyrus tells her about a sorcerer, Jafar, who has been chasing after him. Despite that she is a human and he a genie, they find common ground by both having been in prisons. For Alice, her old home felt like one while Cyrus finds the outside world a fresh stroke of freedom from his bottle. She hears more about the different lands he has been to and shows an interest in swordplay. Though she doesn't know how to use a sword, she mentions there are other ways to fight by being creative. For her, he conjures an origami flower scented like a real rosebud and later turns it into a blossom. She requests for a sword lesson, and the next day, proves to be a fast learner in the art of dueling. Alice mentions a sad incident in which she tried to make her father happy, but he was still too saddened by her mother's death. With her guard let down, her sword is stolen by Cyrus in the match. Cyrus prompts her to be creative, though she ends up backed up against a tree as he blocks her escape at every turn. Going by his words of knowing who she is up against, Alice uses Cyrus' weakness to her advantage and kisses him, which he happily returns. At dawn, Alice awakens after spending the night under the Tumtum tree with Cyrus. She gushes about going to the Boiling Sea next, but he interrupts to suggest it's time for her to make the wishes. She is saddened by his response until he confesses to falling in love with her, which is all the more reason he can't bear to be apart from her. Alice feels the same about him and promises to never move on from him if he does the same. Choosing love over the wishes, the two bury the bottle in the Greener Pastures near a dandy-lion sculpted tree. While camping out one night, Alice learns Cyrus wasn't always a genie when he tells her about the Lost and Found, a compass gifted to him by his mother, which, up until recent years, always pointed him in her direction. Abruptly, Cyrus is threatened at sword point by three bandits, who greedily desire three wishes from him. Alice jumps in to fight them and soon they have no choice but to retreat. She is pleased that it didn't take much to drive the hooligans away but suddenly collapses from an abdomen cut she sustained during the battle. Cyrus carries Alice to the White Rabbit's house where Mrs. Rabbit makes an elixir to heal her. After she is well on her way to full health, Cyrus relates his fears that Alice will always be in danger because of him. Alice convinces him that she can handle herself no whatever what life throws at them and the only thing she doesn't wish is to be apart from him. Since she is willing to stay, he leads her into an invisible hideout at the Outlands that can serve as a home for both of them. She is slightly concerned when he admits giving up something in exchange for the hideout, but Cyrus assures her that the sacrifice was worth it. At some point during their many adventures together, Alice learns how to win against a fearsome Bandersnatch, a creature she once faced as a child, by utilizing the beast's weak eyesight to her advantage. Later, Alice and Cyrus arrive at the cliff of the Boiling Sea. In distraction, she nearly slips, but he catches her in time. Both express happiness at having met the other, to which Cyrus uses the moment to talk about the thousands of years spent granting the wishes of humans, and his only wish was for freedom, but now he has another. Then, he bends down to one knee to propose to Alice, but in her delight, she says yes immediately, even though Cyrus protests that he had a whole speech planned. Happily, she pulls him up into a romantic kiss. As they part, Cyrus shows Alice his necklace is pulsating a bright red, emanating gleam. He states it glows to show their hearts are entwined and allows both of them to know when the other is near. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the untimely appearance of the Red Queen and her guards. Alice and Cyrus are forced to battle them. Eventually, two guards grab hold of Alice while several others attempt to drag Cyrus away, but he breaks free of their hold to rescue her. However, before they can escape together, the Red Queen uses magic to push Cyrus off the cliff to his death while a horrified Alice watches helplessly, believing her beloved has just died in front of her eyes. After returning to her world, Alice is left despondent over Cyrus's death. She reunites with her father, Edwin, though many years have passed. Alice discovers he has since moved on from her mother and remarried another woman, Sarah, and has a second daughter, Millie, so she attempts to reconfigure herself into their lives. During an evening dinner, Sarah suggests Alice should start thinking about her future and attending to "social obligations" by having tea with a young man. Alice is so upset at the notion that she crushes a glass cup and accidentally cuts herself. Though quick to apologize, she pleads to not being ready to move on. That night, Alice dreams about how she lost Cyrus and wakes up with a start. As Millie comforts her and asks who Cyrus is, Alice tells her about him, though Edwin and Sarah interrupt, upset that she is filling Millie's head with nonsense and claim she is not trying hard enough to change. At breakfast the following morning, Alice is stunned that Edwin and Sarah brought the young man to force her into engaging with him. She storms outside as her father follows her out. Seeing as Alice is not getting better, Edwin decides to send her to an asylum. Alice is heartbroken that her father doesn't believe in anything she is saying and stiffly follows through with going to the asylum. On the day of her departure, she waits outside the house alone with her belongings and is picked up by a doctor, Dr. Lydgate. As she and the doctor leave in a carriage, Alice sadly looks on to see her father, Sarah, and Millie inside the home as a family while she is left out. }} The next morning, Alice proposes finding the genie bottle, using up the three wishes, and then Knave can rub the bottle to draw Cyrus back into it so she can devise a way to free Cyrus permanently. She tells Knave that the bottle is buried in Mimsy Meadows under the Tumtum tree, which is false, but she says this to throw off anyone who may be eavesdropping. When Alice sees that the Rabbit is still asleep, she decides to let him be, and so, she and Knave depart together. Along the way, Knave insinuates that Cyrus knows where Alice is and he either isn't coming or has moved on from her, but Alice insists that Knave doesn't understand the love she and Cyrus share. When they are blocked by a riverbed, Alice calls a fairy to take them across, after Knave admits he can't swim. The fairy, Silvermist, turns out to be Knave's ex-lover, but despite her bad history with Will, she agrees to help for Alice's sake. However, halfway across the river, Silvermist drops Knave into the water when he makes an indecent comment towards her. Alice then breaks free of Silvermist's magic to rescue Knave. After the pair reaches safety on a rock, she berates him angering Silvermist mad, and questions if something in the past made him so cold about love. Knave avoids answering, and instead, he suggests that Cyrus may not be the same as he was in the past. Upon discovering the rock is the shell of a Mock Turtle, Alice forces the creature to take them to the other side of the river. They reunite with Silvermist, who threatens to turn Knave into the Caterpillar. Knave tries to apologize to Silvermist, and during this, Alice hears the fairy mention how a woman named Anastasia broke Knave's heart. Silvermist eventually forgives Knave and allows him and Alice to leave. Reaching the Tumtum tree, Alice and Knave see Jafar trying to unearth the bottle, but Alice reveals to Will that the bottle is actually buried under the Greener Pastures near the dandelion sculpted tree. When they get there, however, they find the bottle is gone, which makes Alice assume Cyrus took it as he is the only other person who knew where the bottle was. That night, Alice is depressed over Cyrus leaving her just like how everyone else she has loved, but her spirits lift after receiving a message from Cyrus in a paper swan. Cyrus asks her to leave Wonderland for her own safety, but Alice writes back, telling him she is coming to rescue him. Seeking knowledge about who dug up Cyrus' bottle, Knave suggests they fetch a special item from the Caterpillar called the forget me knot, which allows the user to see a past event when placed in a specific spot. The Caterpillar states that Grendel of the Whispering Woods now possesses the item. Additionally, he promises to forgive all of Knave's debts if they get the knot for him. The two fall into a hole outside Grendel's house and awaken bound up in a kitchen. Grendel, a hideously disfigured man, begins to prepare his dinner, which will include Alice and Knave. While Grendel is away, they escape from their constraints and open the front door just as Grendel comes back, but an angry Bandersnatch awaits them outside. Alice closes the door, but the beast tears right into the house. After the Bandersnatch is tricked into charging into the forget me knot's loop, Alice pulls the rope to secure the creature as Knave kills the Bandersnatch with a knife. In sheer gratitude for saving his life, Grendel gives them the knot. The two go back to the pasture near the dandelion tree and use the forget me knot to see their culprit is the White Rabbit, who in turn, handed the bottle over to the Red Queen. Knave changes his mind about giving the knot back to the Caterpillar, as it is a stolen object, and returning it will make himself a thief. On the other hand, letting Alice keep the knot will be helpful, but he chooses to burn it out of existence. When Alice suspects the Red Queen is holding Cyrus prisoner, she intends to face off with her, but Knave thinks it better to force answers out of the White Rabbit. They are alerted to the Caterpillar's henchmen, the Collectors, who are looking to capture Knave because he broke his deal with the Caterpillar. Though they run, Knave splits up from Alice with the promise to meet her at Tugley Woods. Unable to find him, she goes back to the Caterpillar's place to search, but is told by a Collector named Lizard that he is not there. Lizard admits chasing after Knave, but she herself was knocked out by the Red Queen. Alice sets off to rescue him as Lizard tags along, citing that Knave owes her debts, but in actuality, the two are longtime friends. Alice is, however, surprised to hear Knave pickpocketed for fun, which Lizard explains was because of Anastasia breaking his heart. Alice is left more curious than ever about who is Anastasia. Soon, they discover Knave will be facing a public execution at the Red Queen's castle. Once there, Alice saves Knave and they escape by launching themselves via a catapult into a maze. Lizard regroups with them and leads to the exit, but they are shortly blocked by Jafar and the Red Queen. Jafar knocks out Lizard and begins choking Knave to death. In the midst of it, Knave gasps out Anastasia's name in the Red Queen's direction as Alice figures out her true identity and begs for help. Instead, the Red Queen snaps at her to make a wish. Desperate to save a friend, Alice uses a wish to ask for her own death if Knave dies. Jafar lets Knave go but then exerts physical pain on Alice to force her to make another wish. Alice's adamant defiance causes him to drop her, to which she and Knave take their leave. As a last stand, Jafar cruelly turns Knave into a stone statue. After he is gone, she angrily slaps the Red Queen for not doing anything to aide Knave. The Red Queen states that Alice can help him by making another wish. She moves to strike her again, but the Red Queen blocks with magic and chides Alice to "grow up" and use more common sense. The Red Queen warns that Wonderland is a prison and it's only going to get worse for Alice until she does what must be done. Alice returns in the morning to cover the stone Knave with a jacket and apologizes to him for the trouble. The Red Queen appears and requests Alice's help in gathering some special dust as protection against Jafar. In return, she'll lend a hand in leading her to Cyrus. Since Alice is out of options, she agrees and rides in the Red Queen's carriage to a cliff. Once there, the Red Queen shows her a tablet on the floor that reads, "The pure of heart shall make the leap" and to reach the dust, Alice has to cross towards the ravine by walking on thin air. Alice is wary of trying and failing but then cracks the riddle as by having firm trust and belief in the purest feeling in her own heart—Cyrus. This allows her to walk on air for a few steps, but suddenly, she falls down into a cave pit. Visited by a younger, more vengeful child version of herself, Alice must face the dark emotions that plagued her after watching Cyrus' supposed death. The child Alice brings the Red Queen down to the cave as well and pushes her older self to choose to take revenge. Alice moves to slash the Red Queen, but instead, stabs her sword into the ground. Though she believes the Red Queen deserves punishment, Alice doesn't want to be the one doing it. Happily, the child Alice congratulates her for making the right choice and turns into magic dust. Alice collects all of it in a bag. Upon returning to the cliff, she refuses to hand over the dust until the Red Queen tells her where Cyrus is. Instead, the Red Queen snatches the bag, having lied to Alice, and leaves her with nothing. However, Alice still has a small amount of the dust tucked within her palm. She uses it to uncover Jafar's lair in the distance and begins making her way to Cyrus. Alice travels west to cut through the Black Forest after taking care of two foolish camp-goers who attempt to make her pay a fake toll fee. She is guided through the darkness of the forest with a torch stick, which quickly dies out, but to her relief, the path ahead is a lighted area. Unbeknownst to her, the journey is far from over, as she enters into the Boro Grove, containing trees with flower appendages giving out puffs of aromatic scents. Alice quickly falls under the spell of the sweet smell and struggles to explain to the only other person there, a Carpenter, her need to rescue Cyrus until having a memory lapse. After taking off the necklace and putting it on her sword, Alice basks in whimsical happiness decorating them with a flower wreath. She becomes excited when Knave comes along, but doesn't understand his reason for asking her about Cyrus and has no recollection of this "Alice" person he brings up. When he presses her to leave, she swings the sword at him as the necklace drops to the floor and continues to refuse to go anywhere as vines and branches flourish to trap her in place. Knave almost confesses something relating to when Alice helped him get his heart back, which she ignores. Though Alice claims the Boro Grove makes her happy, she is snapped back to reality when the necklace lands in her hands. She cuts herself free and they make their way out as the weight of her burdens, which the Boro Grove flower took away, come back one by one. Knave mentions owing her since she unfroze him from stone, though Alice attests that she did no such thing and guesses it must have been Anastasia. This leads her to recall what he said earlier about a confession, and Knave admits that he never put his heart back in to avoid feeling heartbroken over Anastasia. She and Knave approach Jafar's floating lair and begin making a basket out of bird bark branches to carry themselves up to the island. While doing so, Alice's father, Edwin, stumbles out of the forest. Despite that he went to great lengths to find Wonderland and now believes everything Alice once spoke of, she can't forgive him for having treated her like an obligation, and not a daughter, for years. Alice avoids speaking to her father for the rest of the day but expresses curiosity when she sees Knave talking to him. Alice is undecided whether or not to forgive her father, but Knave thinks she eventually will because it's the right thing to do. In a surprise attack, a dragon spits out fire as Alice and Knave use the branch slants to shield themselves. All three attempt to flee, though Edwin is nearly swiped away by the dragon until Alice kills the beast. Finally, she reconciles with her father. They share a meal out of the slain dragon's meat, though Alice finds it odd that her father doesn't say grace as he usually does before eating. After supper, she leaves Edwin alone under the pretense of fetching wood with Knave. Once they are alone, she relates her suspicions to Knave that the man claiming to her father is not him. The pair leave camp to walk up a mountain cliff when Jafar flies by on a magic carpet and dangles Edwin as a threat. She is unimpressed by Jafar's latest trick by using an impostor of her father. However, Edwin proves to be her father when he gives a painful admission to having blamed Alice for all the unhappiness in his own life, such as her mother's death, and is deeply regretful for not believing in her. He asks not for forgiveness and compassion for his actions and instead discloses that Cyrus escaped the prison before being dropped into the sea. Alice saves her father by wishing him home. Despite having used her second wish, she is grateful that her father now understands her, and knowing Cyrus is no longer a prisoner. As they make their way to a place Alice is certain Cyrus would go, they stop at the White Rabbit's house, where they learn that the Rabbit has only been obeying the Red Queen's orders because she kidnapped his family. Alice and Knave both sympathize with his plight and decide to rescue them for him. Knave has an idea of where the Red Queen might have taken them, and they arrive at an abandoned wagon, which he and Anastasia once lived in. Inside, the White Rabbit's wife and two children are found safe and sound. While the White Rabbit's family venture to a secure place to stay, Alice leads her remaining two party members to the Outlands and enters into an invisible hideout, but Cyrus is not there. Despite that, she refuses to leave Wonderland without him. While peering outside, Alice sees Cyrus in the distance and joyfully runs out to her beloved, however, she is upset upon seeing that the Red Queen also came along. Though Cyrus states that the Red Queen helped him, Alice doesn't trust her. The Red Queen proceeds to urge everyone that they must leave Wonderland before a dangerous storm cloud Jafar summoned reaches them all. Alice refuses to go without an explanation for the Red Queen's actions thus far, including her reasons for taking away Cyrus and desiring the bottle. In an emotional outburst, the Red Queen admits to Knave that she wants him back, and by breaking the laws of magic, they can go back to the past and resume their relationship, but he wants nothing more to do with her. Alice is still not convinced the Red Queen is telling the truth, however, Cyrus does. Reluctantly, she chooses to believe in her as well and asks the White Rabbit to dig a hole to take them someplace safe. As the storm cloud closes in, the Red Queen uses the bottle as a shield against a lightning bolt, which then bounces off and fatally wounds Knave. He nears death, as Alice, too, begins to die as her first wish comes into full effect. Alice is unwilling to use the third wish to save herself and trap Cyrus in the bottle again. In the end, Cyrus gives Knave the third wish, which he uses to "end Alice's suffering". Alice is revived as Cyrus' servitude as a genie ends, however, she is horrified to learn Knave has now taken his place in the bottle as a price for the wish. The morning after, Alice, Cyrus, and the Red Queen follow a stream in the hopes of finding the bottle. While they walk, the Red Queen mysteriously disappears, which Alice takes to mean that their traveling companion decided to abandon them. However, Cyrus finds a torn off piece of the Red Queen's dress and broken branches that indicate a struggle occurred. Using moss from the north side of a tree, a stone as white as a moon and a feather, Cyrus casts a locator spell on the dress piece to take them directly to the Red Queen, who has been tied to a post by a crowd of angry peasants. She and Cyrus want to pay for her freedom, but since they have nothing to give, the peasants bind them up as well. At nightfall, the torches surrounding the trio attract large beasts, the Mome Raths, and though they put out the flames, the creatures draw near because of the glow of Alice's necklace. She gives up the pendant to the Mome Raths; allowing the three of them to escape. In the forest, they spot fireworks emitting from a town, though the Red Queen says the place is too poor to afford such luxuries, let alone food, causing the group to recognize that Knave must have used his genie powers. Before they reach the town, Cyrus formally proposes to Alice with a ring, which she wholeheartedly accepts. After much searching around, the Red Queen finds the bottle, though she purposely rubs it; causing Knave to pop out and recognize her as his next master. Cyrus discovers that the two other bottles in Jafar's possession contain his brothers, to which Alice is eager to rescue them. Surprisingly, the Red Queen, recognizing her past errors, wants to help as well. Alice and Cyrus split up from Knave and the Red Queen in order to find the Well of Wonders. There, Cyrus hopes to ask the well guardian, Nyx, who turned him and his brothers into genies, to undo their curse. Along the way, she asks him about how he became a genie, but Cyrus keeps dodging the topic. They follow a map to the Well of Wonders, but can only be accessed by solving a guard's riddle and choosing the correct door. She cleverly picks the left door after realizing the guard is lying when he answers affirmatively or negatively. When Alice questions why he wants to go into the well alone, Cyrus becomes impatient with her inquiries. Sensing something is wrong, she tries to get him to open up, but he stays quiet on the issue. While Cyrus is talking with Nyx, she sneaks in to eavesdrop on the conversation. She learns that he and his brothers once stole the well's water to heal their sick mother. Cyrus pleads for Nyx to be merciful to his brothers, who only did as he wanted, but the guardian states that being released from the curse is possible if the water is returned. After Nyx tells him that his mother is still alive, she disappears into the well. Alice confronts Cyrus, to which he explains his belief that everything from his brothers' entrapment to her suffering, is punishment for his mistakes. She, however, comforts him with the knowledge that all people have regrets and constantly looking to the past is no way to make a future. In a scheme to steal back Cyrus' magic compass from the Caterpillar, Alice shrinks into miniature form and finds it while Cyrus distracts him. Cyrus causes a brawl to break out between the Caterpillar's patrons and then snatches the compass. Back at the Outlands, Alice and Cyrus are surprised by Tweedledee, who orders them to leave Wonderland as per the Red Queen's request since Jafar is now the owner of Knave's bottle. Rather than do that, they have Tweedledee show them the castle's underground passageways to gain access inside. The two arrive in the dungeon seeking the three bottles and ask the Red Queen to stall Jafar from using them to break the laws of magic, but she can't. The Red Queen thanks Alice for coming back even though they aren't there to rescue her, which leaves the girl speechless. Suddenly, they are forced to hide as Jafar and the Jabberwocky enter. From the shadows, they watch the sorcerer interrogate the Red Queen, whom he believes is using magic on Knave to render his spell to break the laws of magic useless. Alice, unable to resist the Jabberwocky's powers, has her mind invaded by the creature, who tells Jafar that Knave is without a heart. She and Cyrus are forced to run once the Jabberwocky reveals their presences to him. Since Alice already knows the heart's location, since Knave previously confided in her, they have the White Rabbit take them there. Arriving on the streets of Storybrooke, the twosome is led by the White Rabbit into Knave's home. Guiltily, Alice blames herself wrecking Knave's life. However, Cyrus points out the state of Knave's living space, which emulate someone who was as unhappy as Alice since they both were separated from their loves in Wonderland. After she locates Knave's heart in the wall behind a poster of the Red Queen, they return to Wonderland only to be blocked by Jafar, who blasts them away and takes Knave's heart. However, when using the staff to kill Cyrus, the weapon deflects its own power onto Jafar. Cyrus gains the staff, to which Jafar tries to repossess it, but the gadget thwarts his attempt; forcing the villain to flee. After a quick test with the compass, Cyrus discovers the device continually points at the staff, who is actually his mother, Amara, in disguise. As Alice and Cyrus set out to return the water inside Amara to Nyx, Knave arrives requesting the staff so Jafar can break the laws of magic and ultimately revive the now deceased Anastasia. She refuses, insisting that even if Jafar keeps his end of the bargain, giving him that kind of power will result in many more deaths. Accepting the inevitable, Knave decides to go with them to the Well of Wonders. During a camping night, Knave steals the staff. Using the compass, she and Cyrus split up to corner him. At a cliff edge over a river, Alice is caught by Knave, who insists his endeavor to fight for Anastasia is just as worthy as her rescuing Cyrus. Guiltily, she realizes he is right and attempts to follow him, but falls into the river. Knave, in overcoming his fear of water, jumps in to save her. Though sympathetic to his dilemma about Anastasia, she convinces him that it's wrong to help Jafar. After regrouping with Cyrus, they are ambushed by the Jabberwocky, whose desire to gain freedom from Jafar prompts her to strike a deal with them. While the Jabberwocky brings Cyrus into the castle as a "prisoner" and distracts Jafar, Alice and Knave sneak in through the underground tunnel. In the dungeon, Knave takes off after being chased by guards as Alice frees the old prisoner. Fighting their way through the castle, she suddenly feels a sharp pain at the same time Cyrus is injured by Jafar. Alice finds him unconscious while Amara, now in human form, is forced to help Jafar break the laws of magic. After the laws of magic are broken, Alice and Amara sneak out of the castle with Cyrus and head to the White Rabbit's house via the magic carpet. With no magical restrictions, Amara is able to heal Cyrus and the trio plan on returning the well water to Nyx. On the way there, Alice recalls her promise to Knave about reviving Anastasia, but Amara insists it's not possible now without risking all their lives. She splits from Amara and Cyrus in order to gather as many people as possible to storm the castle. Rallying a group together, Alice has the White Rabbit scout ahead. While he is gone, she and her army are ambushed. Taken prisoner in the castle, Alice is shocked to see Anastasia is alive and has been magically induced to love Jafar. Though the sorcerer threatens to change her past so she would have never met Cyrus, Alice refuses to give up Amara's whereabouts. Eventually, he learns from his soldiers that Amara is heading to the Well of Wonders, and gains information about the location from Anastasia. After he leaves, the White Rabbit sneaks in to free Alice but is caught by an alarmed Anastasia. She quickly rejoins their side as an ally once Knave removes Jafar's magical hold on her with true love's kiss. Via a rabbit hole, Alice arrives at the Well of Wonders and is frozen by Jafar. Cyrus nearly returns the water to Nyx until Jafar steals the liquid and obliterates it. Alice smugly points out the punishment awaiting Jafar, to which Nyx enslaves him as a genie for stealing her water. The laws of magic are undone and the genie curse lifted. Before leaving, Alice and Cyrus are gifted water from Nyx to use on Anastasia as it is not yet her time to pass on. Soon after, she and Cyrus leave for England. With her family, Cyrus' brothers and all their Wonderland friends in attendance, the young couple are finally united in matrimony. Afterward, Alice says a heartfelt farewell to Knave and then watches him leave for Wonderland with Anastasia. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as, "Alice, a British twenty something, is young but has already had a hard life and carries some emotional scars. Though she tries to hide it, she has a generous heart." *The casting for Alice's younger self is, "12-year-old Caucasian girl with a British accent who is feisty and adventurous." *Emma Rigby, who plays the Red Queen, auditioned for the role of Alice. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Young Alice wears a dress similar to the same outfit in the 1951 Disney film, ''Alice in Wonderland.File:W101Father!2.png *A woman in Seattle is dressed up like Disney's Alice for Halloween.File:704AuroraBridge.png ''Lost *When young Alice is looking though the keyhole in Edwin's house, there is a close-up of her eye,File:W101GiantMushrooms!.png a recurring theme on ''Lost. **The same thing happens when Alice wakes up in Bethlem Asylum,File:W101AliceWakesUp.png when she is in a confrontation with the Cheshire CatFile:W101ScaredAlice.png and when she is looking through the keyhole as an adult.File:W106Eavesdropping.png Popular Culture *Alice learned Mozart's Sonata in C in under a week. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar in Henry's storybookFile:101Caterpillar.png is a colorized version of one of John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **The same illustration is on the cover of the Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland copy that Will Scarlet steals from the library.File:404AliceAndTheWhiteRabbit.png Set Dressing *Among the many fairy tale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are: **"At this the whole pack rose up into the air, and came flying down upon her" (1907) by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham. It is based on the playing cards scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ***The same illustration appears on Margot's copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which is illustrated by Rackham.File:714AliceInWonderland.png **"Her eyes met those of a large blue caterpillar"File:122SomethingsComing.png by the American artist and illustrator Bessie Pease Gutmann. An illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar, from a 1907 edition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **"A Mad Tea-Party"File:310BedTime.png (1907) by Arthur Rackham. It is an illustration of a scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, with Alice at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party with the March Hare, the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter. **"Alice in Wonderland" by the American illustrator Jessie Willcox Smith, from Nora Archibald Smith's book Boys and Girls of Bookland (1923). It features Alice surrounded by the characters of Wonderland, including the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit. **"Advice from a Caterpillar"File:311CloudEntersHouse.png (1907) by Arthur Rackham, which depicts the scene with Alice and the Caterpillar. *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations of Alice and scenes from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, including: **An illustration of Alice and the others at the Mad Hatter's tea party (on the left side of the screen as Emma sneaks down the hallway)File:117SneakingDownTheHallway.png **"Alice and the Baby Pig" (top picture on the right while he's standing in the doorway watching Emma and Mary Margaret)File:117Doorway.png **An illustration of Alice and Tweedledee and Tweedledum (bottom picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her)File:117Why2.png **"Oh, You Wicked Little Thing" (bottom picture on the right as he closes the door),File:117ClosesDoor.png showing Alice and her kitten *In Emma's New York apartment,File:312JoinsYou.png there is a poster by Arthur Rackham, which contains one of his illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, called "They all crowded round it panting and asking, "But who has won?"" (1907). It depicts a scene from the book, in which Alice is surrounded by a group of creatures. *When Alice is reading to her daughter, the toys sitting around the small dinner table include a doll which looks similar to young Alice.File:W113IDontKnow.png Costume Notes *The belt Alice wears during the present day events of Once Upon a Time in WonderlandFile:W104Promo11.jpg is the same accessory Belle wears while on the hunt for the Yaoguai in the Once Upon a Time episode "The Outsider".File:211BelleDagger.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the wide shot of the crowd preparing for Will's execution at the Wonderland castle in "The Serpent", Alice and Lizard can be seen at the back of the crowd.File:W104LookingAround2.png In the wide shot of the watermelon flying in the air, the pair have disappeared,File:W104Launching.png before reappearing in the following shot.File:W104Watching3.png Appearances See also *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' (Book) *Alice's Wishes References }}de:Alice (Spin-off) fr:Alice it:Alice nl:Alice (Victoriaans Engeland) pl:Alicja (Wiktoriańska Anglia) ru:Алиса (Вниз по кроличьей норе) Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters